Don't click this link...I mean it.
''Don't click this link...Imean it. ''is the absolute most horrifying story on LOLGasm. It contains rape, a 4 year old girl and her father, incest, and gore to an extent that puts Japanese guro artists to shame. The content is so bad, it will be posted here anyway, because that is what we do right? Rape teenage kids' minds right? The Happy Fun Story that you'll love. "Daddy," said my daughter Karen, trying to get my attention. I was sucking on the little girl's swollen titties, while my little sister kept my cock hard by giving it an occasional lick, so it'd be ready when our daughter was. "Yes, Honey?" I turned my attention to the 12 year old girl's other nipple. In spite of her distraction, I could tell that the child was getting aroused. "Isn't it about time, you raped Suzy?" The little girl's voice was getting ragged, as I started licking my way down her smooth little tummy. This attracted my attention. I stopped licking the little girl's navel, and used my hands to stimulate her, while I answered. "Gee, Honey," I said, "our daughter's only 4 years old! Give the little girl a chance. I didn't rape you, until you were over 6 years old, you know. Even then, I was a little bit early. You didn't get pregnant, until you were 7, and didn't keep one, until you were 8. Even your sister. . ." I was interrupted by Diane, as she told her own story. "Daddy raped me for the first time, when I was 5," she said proudly. At my stern glance, she continued, "Well, OK. 5 and a half. But I got pregnant with Jason, when I was only 6." She looked over at me, and amended, "OK, almost 7. And Daddy raped Ginny, for the first time, just last year. I think our daughter's already pregnant. Anyway, she's already starting to like it. Even she's only 6." Diane shifted her swollen belly, to a more comfortable position, as she continued, "So what makes you think Suzy needs it?" "She's been playing around with Jason," said Karen, as I got ready to mount the little girl. "So?" I asked. "Jason doesn't cum yet, and even if he did, do you care if your nephew gets Suzy pregnant? What's so different if I did?" "The trouble is," said Karen, arching her back, to take my engorged penis up inside her, "what if he doesn't? When Jason was finished, he had red on his cock, and it wasn't her virginity. She lost that 2 years ago, when Jason did his first rape-training session. You remember? Suzy was the only one small enough, and who still had her virginity then. Of course, there's Keri, and Tracy now." "Oh Shit!" said my little sister, at our daughter's words. "You think she's already having periods?" Karen was getting carried away; as the stimulation of my cock inside her made her forget the conversation for a moment. "Unh! unnngh! Augghh. Oh Daddy! Daddy. Fuck me! Get me pregnant, Daddy. I want another baby. Please Daddy! Knock me up?" The whole family was getting exited, watching me get ready to impregnate my second-oldest daughter. "Do it Daddy," they all chorused, almost in unison, "make a baby in Karen." I couldn't help it. In spite of wanting it to last, so my daughter could feel me inside her for a nice long time, the stimulation of my daughter's 12 year old cunny squeezing on my penis was too much. I gave my little girl what she wanted. A belly full of baby-juice. Squirt after squirt of my sperm went into my daughter's fertile young womb. We had planned this carefully, and if we were careful, the little girl would be pregnant again by tomorrow, leaving me free to take care of my other duties. Damn! I'd have to take care of Suzy too. If the little girl was having periods already, I'd have to be sure she got fucked properly, at least once a month, until she got pregnant. Oh well, along with the pleasures of the job, come a few harsh duties. I extracted my shining penis from Karen's belly. My sister came over, and handed our daughter a round rubber disk to use to hold my sperm inside her. Carefully, not wasting a drop, they made sure that every bit of the sperm I had expended in her, stayed inside. When they were finished, Karen looked over at me. "Thanks Daddy," she said, "I hope I'm pregnant now." I agreed. It was so much trouble, when you were working to make sure. Rarely these days, did either of us have the time or energy to just fuck for the fun of it any more. I gave my daughter a kiss, as I left. Already, I was trying to figure a way to fit raping little Suzy into my schedule. I knew, that somehow I'd make it fit. As I said, with the pleasures, came the duties. I knew that SOME men didn't see raping their little girls as a chore, in fact, I'd heard some of them say they liked the sound of children screaming in pain underneath them. To me, they were unfeeling clods. It might be necessary, but that doesn't mean we should like it. I finally decided that I'd have to do it tonight. If the little girl had been having periods already. . . I shuddered at the possibilities, if I didn't get my daughter inseminated properly, and in time. I checked my schedule again. No, I couldn't do it earlier. I called Karen back, and told her to have Suzy ready at 8:00 that night. To act like it was just another "tie-down" practice for the little girl, and for heaven's sake, don't give her anything special tonight, as she might get suspicious, like my sister Kelly had. I shuddered at the reminder. My sister Kelly had been almost 8, when she had her first period. She thought she knew all the reason's for the "tie-downs," as she'd watched her two little sisters get raped once a month, for over a year. She wasn't old enough to be told the true reason yet. When Momma made that pumpkin pie, on a "tie-down" night, Kelly figured that it was for her, and she hid. The precocious girl managed somehow to stay hidden for 10 days, and by then it was too late. Daddy tried to do his best. He fucked my little sister for three straight nights, but it didn't do any good. I'll never forget Kelly. She only lived two more weeks, and it wasn't nice. I can still hear her screams. What's especially bad, is that painkillers don't help. The doctors tried everything, but knew in advance, that it wouldn't help. Only if she'd been one of those lucky enough to be living her whole life, in the sealed cities, would she have had a chance. Even there, I hear they occasionally have a case. Out here, the chances are 100 per cent. I shuddered again. That wouldn't happen to Suzy. Even if I accidentally killed the little girl, it would be better than what happened to Kelly. Long ago, I'd made up my mind, that I would personally choke my daughter to death, rather than see her face what my sister Kelly did. I let another shudder go through my frame, as I went to work. When I told the boss, that I had to rape my daughter that night, for her first time, she sympathetically let me go an hour earlier. I didn't make the mistake of coming home early though, as that might tip the little girl off. I didn't want any repeats, of what happened to my little sister. I went over to my sister's grave, and threw some flowers down on it from the bridge. They don't let you get too close, unless you're wearing protective gear. That night, I tried to act normal, playing with Suzy, no more, and no less, than I usually did. It was a strain, not reaching out and hugging her like I wanted to. Just before bedtime, Suzy came over, gave ME a hug, a kiss, and whispered in my ear, "It's OK, Daddy. Really!" and trotted off, to be tied down. My jaw dropped. Suzy knew! Somehow the little girl knew. And she had gone to her room quietly, with no fighting. Tears ran down my cheeks, as I thought of my love for the little girl. Well, in spite of (or because of) my love for my child, I wouldn't stint on her tonight. Suzy would get it all, even if she was only 4 years old. I remembered Jake next door, who had killed himself, after his little girl had died on her first night. Shelly had been only 5, and it had been too much. His brother had to take over the duties for the family, until Jake's son was 14. That had been 10 years of extra duty for him. I wouldn't do that to MY brother. If my little girl died tonight, too torn up, then I would die too, but only inside. I'd keep working, but I'd only be a husk. Too many people depended on me, for me to take my own life. For the next hour, I tried to lose myself in watching TV, but the news made it hard to forget. Especially, when the commentator mentioned how the lone survivor of the Hass riots was expected to take her own life next month, as soon as her baby was born. Everyone knew that in spite of all the medical knowledge at her disposal, there was nothing anyone could do to save her, now that her last male cousin had died. The nano-engineers were still years away from a solution to the plague. Finally, it was time. At 20:00, I knew I had put it off long enough. I heaved myself out of my chair, and headed down to pick up the pill, that would enable me to do the job that I had to do. I knew that without the bio-engineered helper-pills, I wouldn't even be able to have an erection at the thought of what my little girl would go through, let alone be able to rape her properly. Karen was waiting for me by the door to the "safe" room. She already had my pill, and a glass of milk to wash it down with, in her hand. "Thanks dear," I said, as I picked up the yellow and gold pill, and gave her a kiss. This might be the last kiss I ever had, without guilt overpowering me. Suddenly I looked down at the distinctively colored pill in my hand. "A FIVE?" I asked. "My God Karen. She's only 4 years old! I only needed a three, for YOU!" I was almost crying. Karen was crying. After all, the little girl was HER daughter too. Still she nodded, before replying. "You love her too much," she said. "If you go in there and can't get it up. . ." I gave up. My daughter knew me too well. The thought of what would happen, if I failed, was too terrible. Not only Suzy would die, but I would too. And along with me, any female relatives that my brother couldn't fit into his already overworked schedule. Ever since our father got killed in the big fire, too far gone for even the plague-bots to save, Brian and I hadn't had a decent vacation for three years. At least, we had managed to save all of our immediate family, only losing one cousin to the plague. We might have been able to save even her, if we had known Daddy was going to die in time. I shuddered, and took the pill from her hand. "Remember, don't take it, until the door is shut," she reminded me. I shuddered again, at the reminder of what might happen if I did. I didn't want to rape the wrong woman (girl). Not that Karen would object if I took her, but if Suzy didn't get what she needed pretty soon. . . I nodded. "Make sure the room is sealed," I said. This time it was Karen's turn to nod. We all knew the drill. We'd soon be dead, if we forgot. I entered the "safe" room. Unusually, in our case, it actually was a converted safe. The building had at one time been a bank, and we used the old safe, as a "safe" room. Funny isn't it? One thing for sure, I'd never be able to break out, unless the monitors said it was OK. Not with three-inch thick steel walls. We didn't even need soundproofing like most "safe" rooms, as the thickness of the walls precluded the need. I felt the pressure change, as Karen shut the door, and the life-support system took over. There was a final-sounding "thoom," as the big door sealed. I knew there would be no exit now, for three hours. By which time, either everything would be OK, or Suzy, or me, or both of us would be dead. It was a sobering thought. I looked over at the little girl tied spread-eagled on the bed/rack. Only four years old. She hadn't even had a chance to go to kindergarten yet. The crying shame, was that she was so precocious in so many ways. She was already reading grown-up novels, why did she have to be precocious in this manner also? I took what might be my last sane, loving look at my little daughter, sleeping quietly in her restraints. The blackout hood absorbed every trace of light, so as far as Suzy knew, the room was in complete darkness. She had obviously been sleeping for some time. I let my looks linger over her small body one last time. How could a man get excited at this? Smooth boyish hips. Not even bumps on her little chest. Well maybe tiny ones, she WAS precocious. Her tiny little slit wasn't even tempting. She looked almost sexless. I knew, that in a short while, my viewpoint would change drastically. I wanted to go over and kiss the little girl one last time, and reassure her, but I didn't dare. Time to go. I popped the pill in my mouth, and washed it down with milk. Then I stood, and waited. I knew that the nano-robots on the cover were primed by milk, and were already stripping the cover off, as it made its way down my throat. The new fast-acting pills made it easier to take. I shuddered for one last time. A Five! Suddenly, I remembered. I had better hurry, before it was too late. I barely managed to strip my clothes off, tossing the last sock into the bin, when the pill (or the nano-factory actually) hit me. Suddenly, I was no longer scared. I was a MAN, and I knew what needed doing, and I was going to DO it. I looked over at the sexy young thing tied up for my pleasure. GOOD! She couldn't move, so I wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt by flying fists, or raking nails. (The thought, that it would be harder to hurt HER, if she couldn't be bent out of shape, didn't occur to me.) I went over, and sniffed at the child's crack. The smell hit me like a ton of bricks. THIS was what I needed. I suddenly had no control over my body, as I started licking the crack of the little girl, like a man fresh from the desert would go for ice-cream. The pheromones emanating from the little-girl body almost drove me insane. (Of course, I WAS technically insane at that moment anyway.) It was definitely the "right-time-of-month" for the little-girl/woman. (Somewhere in the back of my mind, a sigh of relief went unheard.) I ate, and slobbered, and rasped my tongue up and down the little girl's slit, trying to drink more and more of her sweet juices, before I lost control. My slobbering must have woken Suzy up. "Daddy?" she asked, hesitantly. Thank God for the pill. I was unable to answer intelligently. I let out a loud, "Grraauuugh!" My arousal had reached a point, where I HAD to do something. I grabbed my engorged penis, and tried to shove it up inside the tiny little hole that I had been slobbering over. It wouldn't go. My drugged body couldn't believe it. I tried again, pushing harder. Surprisingly, the little girl didn't resist, and actually pushed back! It still wouldn't go. I don't know what would have happened, if Suzy hadn't spoken up, not in pain, or fear, but sensibly. "Lube," she said. Even my sex-crazed mind made sense out of this. In my neglect, I had wasted time, I should have had the little girl all lubricated BEFORE I took the pill. Luckily, the tube was right to hand, and I hurriedly smeared it on my cock, and barely as an afterthought, on the little girl as well. This time, when I pushed, my cock started in. I looked down, at where my big cock was entering the little-girl body. Eleven and a half inches of cock were somehow going to go into that little forty-two inch body. By the time you subtracted a foot and a half for her legs. . . My cock was going to be halfway up in her chest, when I bottomed out. I felt proud, that I had such a big cock. The contrast was something. "Aghh!" gasped Suzy, when my cock first entered her. Then gasps and whimpers as I went deeper. Next a loud, "Ow!" as I broke through the remnants of her hymen. Her cousin had been too small to complete the job. I pushed in still deeper, until over four inches had penetrated the child's body, and I was at the end of her vagina. By this time, Suzy was crying steadily. I could see blood dripping out around the tightly stretched lips of her vagina, and I knew I had torn her when I went inside. I was proud of myself. Not many men could tear a girl, just by sticking his cock inside her. I couldn't wait, until I got it all the way inside! This goaty thought, was enough to make me climax for the first time. My overexcited cock began spewing baby-juice all over the inside of the little girl's vagina. Knowing that she could get pregnant was an extra thrill. I imagined the little girl's belly swollen with my baby inside, and I pushed even harder trying to impregnate her, while I continued to send spasm after spasm of potent sperm into the little girl's tiny belly. As my ejaculations slowed, the stimulation of the little girl's vagina squeezing on the end of my cock made me want more. I needed more! I pushed more of my cock into my daughter's tiny little belly. There was a tearing/ripping sensation, and Suzy screamed! Ahhh! It felt soo good! Another 3 inches of my cock slid into the tight sleeve. By now, it was clear up inside the little girl's womb, and I was STILL squirting sperm inside her. I withdrew a half-inch, and pushed back in. Suzy screamed again. Boy that felt good! Out, and In again. More screaming from Suzy, as my cock went even farther inside. By now, 2/3 of my cock was buried in the little girl's belly. The screaming intensified, as I pushed in even harder. I was going to plant the rest of my seed, as far up inside the little girl's belly as I could. Her screams by now were almost continuous, as she tore a little each time I pushed forward. The little girl's screams were becoming associated in my mind, with the pleasure I was getting from the little girl's body sliding down my cock. I had to get the rest in! Grabbing the little girl's hips, I pushed forward with all my might, as I pushed my cock up into the little girl, like a man coring a pineapple. There was a final tearing sensation, and all but the last two inches of my cock slid up inside my tiny little daughter's torn belly. I could feel the little girl's liver move out of the way, as the tip of my cock forced its way through the torn walls of her womb, and up inside her belly, until it came to rest against the diaphragm separating her chest cavity from her stomach. I could feel the little girl's heart beating wildly against the head of my penis, as I forced the last two inches up into and THROUGH her diaphragm! Suzy fainted, as the pain must have finally been too much. I was somewhat disappointed, when the screaming stopped, as I had begun to associate it with the pleasure. However, the feeling of the little girl's heart beating against the tip of my penis, while her lungs massaged it, caused me so much OTHER pleasure that I felt it was a fair exchange. I began spewing still another load of sperm inside the little girl. Only this time, it squirted against the little girl's heart and lungs, from the inside. I worked my cock in and out, for a bit, enjoying the feel of the little girl's bare pussy rubbing against the base of my cock while her whole body massaged the length of it, like a sock drawn on over my foot. After a while, the limp little body no longer provided me with the same pleasure. It had felt so much better, (and tighter) when the little girl had been screaming, and fighting back. I still needed more release! Three times now, I had ejaculated my seed into various parts of the little girl's body, but I needed at least two more. Hurriedly, I withdrew from the child's vagina, and forced my swollen member up the child's defenseless anus. Suzy would have screamed again, I'm sure, if she had still been conscious, as my 11-inch cock slid up into her poor little rectum. The lubrication of my sperm, and her blood made it go in easily, and it wasn't until the last three inches went inside her, that I tore open her intestines, and forced my penis the rest of the way up into her guts, so that it went through the same hole as before in her chest cavity. Pulling the little girl's body on and off my engorged cock, I jacked off inside her, enjoying the feeling of her body resisting me, as I pleasured my self in her. This was great. This was what a man was FOR! I ejaculate another generous helping of my incestuous sperm inside the little girl's torn body. After a while, the lack of resistance began to pall. I needed MORE stimulation! Removing my penis from her ravaged behind; I pulled the bottom of the hood from her chin, and tried to insert my blood, sperm and shit-covered cock into the child's mouth. It wouldn't go, more than an inch, before slamming against the back of her mouth. I was frantic now. I had to get inside her! Madly, I ripped at the restraints holding the hood, and her head in place; ones designed to prevent this very thing. They weren't designed to stand up a 200 pound man's frantic yanking though. Intentionally so; as I would have mashed her head, in my frantic need, if I had to, to remove it from the straps. Yanking at the girl's head, I bent it backwards, and forced my cock down her throat. It STILL wouldn't go far enough. Yanking even harder, I bent the child's head backwards even farther, until I had a straight shot down her oral cavity, barely hearing the sickening "snap" of her neck. The shudders of the girl's lower body suddenly ceased. I didn't notice. I finally had managed to push my swollen penis down the little girl's throat. Her gasps for air, stimulated my cock to new heights. God it felt good! Trying to get even more stimulation, the next time I felt Suzy sucking for breath, I rammed my cock down her throat, into her windpipe! This was wonderful! The girl's body began thrashing, as the air was cut off. The suction on my penis was incredible, as her body tried desperately to get air. I began spewing great gobs of sperm into the little girl's lungs, as her body gave a last climactic shudder, and then became still. For what seemed like hours, I rested there, feeling the last sticky drops of cum flow from the end of my penis, coating the inside of the little girl's now quiet lungs. Finally, satisfied, I withdrew. I felt wonderful, satisfied as never before. I had proved my maleness on this insignificant female form. I was magnificent. I was a MAN! I was. . . . I was. . . . I was a man who had just brutally murdered his own little 4-year-old daughter. I felt like cutting my own throat, as I came down from the effects of the pill, and looked at the terribly ravaged figure of my little girl. Blood, Shit, and sperm were everywhere, somehow accentuating the innocence of the tiny body. Now that the pill's effects had worn off, I could remember the code needed to remove the child's restraints. I did this, and then picked up the rag-doll-like body, and cuddled it, while tears streamed down my cheeks. I knew that too much time had passed to help her now. I wondered just how I was going to explain that, to Karen. Carefully, I wiped the little girl's face clean, trying to keep from wincing at the sight of the drool of blood and sperm that dripped out. My sorrowful meditation was interrupted by a faint, "beep". It couldn't be! I had strangled the little girl with my cock for over 10 minutes. I knew it! Still, hoping against hope, I looked over at the monitor. "Beep." One minute and 20 seconds. One minute and 22 seconds. 23. 24. 25. "Beep." A cold flow of adrenaline ran through my veins like ice-water. The time-dilation. I had forgotten the time-dilation! Suddenly, the drills trained into me for hours each day over a period of months took control of my body like a robot. "First check for arterial bleeding. If necessary tie off the artery with whatever comes handy. Just don't tie it around the victim's neck! (Ha ha.)" Frantically I searched for the flow that would endanger all other measures. I ignored the broken neck, that made the little girl's head flop like a dead chicken. No sign of the heavy flow that a broken artery would have produced. "Beep," went the monitor. One minute 35 seconds. "Next, look for puncture-wounds in the chest." I shivered, as I remembered the terrible hole I had put inside the little girl's body earlier. Still, I didn't think I had damaged her lungs. "Beep." One minute 50 seconds. "Finally, before starting, drain as much as possible, of any fluid from the victim's lungs." I shuddered, as I remembered just how much thick sticky cum I had ejaculated inside the child's lungs. My body ignored my mental despair, and proceeded to turn the child over, head down, face down, and pushed HARD on her back. I noticed, and tried not to disturb a mysteriously broken arm, as I did so. Only a small amount of drool, and cum dripped out. "Beep." Two minutes 10 seconds. "Then, and only then, administer CPR, using the oxygen mask clipped to the side of the tie-down table." Thankfully, the oxygen mask was already pre-set to administer to a child of Suzy's size. I mentally thanked Karen for doing her job. Grabbing the mask, I squirted two puffs of oxygen in the little girl's lungs, making sure the chest rose. Then push-push-push-push-push, on the chest, and another puff with the oxygen. Push-push-push-push-push, on the chest, and another puff with the oxygen. Push-push-push-push-push, on the chest, and another puff with the oxygen. I fell into a rhythm. As I pushed with one hand, I worked out the defib, with the other. "Beep." Two minutes 40 seconds. I breathed a sigh of relief. Well under the four minutes at which brain-damage occurs. Push-push-push-push-push, on the chest, and another puff with the oxygen. Using my free left hand, I placed the patches in the proper spots on the little girl. Push-push-push-push-push, on the chest, and another puff with the oxygen. I got the last patch attached, and hit the "RUN" button on the heart-monitor. "BLAAAAAT!" Hastily, I removed my hands for my daughter's body, while the electrodes shocked her heart back into working. "Bee..." 0 minutes 0 seconds. From the monitor. Blip, Blip, blip-blip, blip, blip, blip. My daughter's heart was beating again. I was crying again; and not in the least bit ashamed, as I watched my daughter come back to life. Already, the plague-bots were doing their intended job, and repairing the terrible damage that I had inflicted on her. As I watched, the tears in the skin around her vagina slowly closed, and the skin knit back together. I knew that inside, even greater marvels were being performed; as the nano-engineered robots repaired the damage wrought by me. Only by repairing great bodily harm, while being injected with a close relative's sperm and male-system 'bots, close to the injury, could a child as young as Suzy's immune system be overcome by the male-portion of the super-microscopic system, and thus give her the benefits, as well as the drawbacks of the plague. Mentally (for the thousandth time) I cursed the religious fanatic who had so ingeniously crafted this system. The benefits, of almost complete immunity to physical harm, or disease, were astounding. The drawbacks were just as bad. A second time, I cursed him, adding to the billions of curses already heaped upon his roasting soul. This time it was for his stupidity, at missing the bug in the 'bots program that was supposed to ensure fidelity. I managed to remember to hold Suzy's neck straight, while the repair work went on, so we wouldn't have to break it again later. After about 20 minutes, she seemed to be just sleeping, and her feet responded by curling to the pressure of my finger, so I laid her back on the tie-down rack, and after placing new covers on it, I put back the restraints. Hopefully, she would think it was all just a bad dream, when she awoke. I watched with a heart filled with love, as the little girl's chest rose and fell repeatedly. It would never be this bad again. Next month, unless we were lucky and she got pregnant, she would already be inoculated, and I would only have to fuck her normally. (Of course, even this would be painful for such a little girl, as I was large, she was small, and her vagina would have shrunk back to its little-girl size. Even her virginity would have been repaired.) I thumbed the intercom, and heard my daughter's quiet sobs. I think Karen figured that she had lost both of us, as it was now over two hours into our isolation period, and she hadn't heard from me. Thankfully, I had good news. "Karen," I said, barely able to get the words out through my suddenly wish constricted throat, as I thought of how close I had come to never seeing either her OR Suzy again, "we both made it." I then started weeping uncontrollably, as my thumb dropped from the button. The Reaction This one made people want to blow their fucking house up with a nuke with them inside because no living creature should have to endure such horrendous images foreseen by you, the sick fuckish audience. External Link http://anywhere.weebly.com/you-sick-fuck.html Happy trails and happy lulz.